rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Baba Yaga
Baba Yaga is a powerful ancient witch. She is a member of the Grand Coven. She is also one of the few survivors of the salem trial. She is a follower of pain. Old enemy of North, Ombric and Nanny Poppin. She lives in a hut that stands on chicken feet. Appearance Baba Yaga is an old woman around her 80's, old but her true age is much much older. She wears a witch hat and old torn cloth. She always seems to carry a brown crutch and sits in a dustbin and pedal around in it. She has a point nose and every features that a classic witch should have. Her eyes have turn black as the result of pratice too much black magic. Background Baba Yaga is a famous old witch around 15 centuries. She, together with her fellow sisters, terrorize children and adults and abuse their magic. This eventually lead to Grand Coven being hunt down by the Holy Church. The Salem Trial is held to investigate and get rid of every potential witch. She flee and hide in the forest of Sumadara. Upon fleeing, she stool the Codex Gigas and abandon her whole culture as well as her sisters. Story Baba Yaga cuts herself from the sisterhood. She is currently hunt down by both Church and Coven. She moves her house time to time, to prevent herself from getting caught. Baba Yaga sometimes come from the wood and act as a fortuneteller. She tricks children by telling them bad fortune, that is going to fall upon them and secretly curse them. Nanny Poppin discovers her in London tricking children with her scam. Nanny Poppin reveal her scam to the public making her flee to Europe. In Europe, she bought souls from children in exchange for voodoo toys. Ombric later found out that one of the William's bought the toy. Ombric engage in a battle between her on the souls of children. Upon losing, she flees to into the black woods and reside there for quite a while. Until now, she still comes out of the forest to abduct children. Powers and Abilities As a witch from the ancient organization called Grand Coven, she is extremely dangerous. She becomes even more dangerous by power-up with using the Codex Gigas which she calls: The Demon Bible. Witch Craft '- She is an expert in witchcraft. She is able to use all type of it. She is show to perform Witch Ladder, Witch Hex Bag, Witch Poppet and etc. '''Curse '-''' 'She can curse people easily and as a drawback she becomes older and older and more and more demonic. She cursed one of the William's to have donkey ears. She turns the prince into a swan. She even curse certain princess to lose their voices. '''Fortune Sight '-''' 'Although she tricks children by telling lies about their future. She is not fraud and is able to see the future through a crystal. '''Codex Gigas '-''' '''The Book is a complete mysterious at the moment. This book grant her the power of enchant, she is able to enchant two elements into one. Example: personality into a cat, chicken feet into a house. fly magic into a broom, dragon breath into her skull staff, and crocodile into a book. Relationships Guardian Alliance Guardian Alliance is very wary of her and classified her as Class A Dangerous. '''Grand Coven They see her as a traitor and hunt her down to get back their sacred artifact. 'Codex Gigas ' The Demon Bible is actually alive and always talking to Baba Yaga. Baba Yaga seem to be very scared of him. It is unknown currently who he really is. Quotes *Care to know your future? *I have a gift for you. *Master Gigas, forgive me. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Baba Yaga Category:Females Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Category:Magician Category:Weapon users Category:Power users Category:Siblings Category:No Center Category:Grand Coven Category:Witches